


the nothing is in his eyes again

by bellalbells



Series: ghost time, babe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalbells/pseuds/bellalbells
Summary: It wasn’t a good death.





	the nothing is in his eyes again

Being a ghost was boring. There weren’t even other dead people to hang out with. As far as he could tell, he was alone. 

Although he had never believed in them, he had to admit that he had all the familiar symptoms of being a ghost. No one could see, hear, or feel him. Most importantly, he was dead.

...

Tony died on a Tuesday. It wasn’t a good death. Rhodey was there, frantically putting pressure on the wound even though it was clearly beyond hope. His whole chest was a splintered mess and he was gurgling blood and Rhodey was begging and-

Tony was sitting on a couch. He was dimly aware of the TV blaring, but paid it no attention. Tony was sitting on a couch, which felt absurdly normal after choking to death on his own blood. They were in the living room on the common floor, just sitting on a couch as if everything was normal and he hadn’t just died. He reached out to poke Rhodey, already half convinced that it had all been a horrible nightmare.

His hand went right through Rhodey’s shoulder without any resistance. Rhodey gave no sign that he had noticed anything, just continued staring blankly at the TV. 

Tony found it unfair that even after death, he still had panic attacks.

...

Tony had always known he wasn’t good at being alone. He tended to spiral. It was one of his reasons for creating JARVIS-he would never need to be alone again. This was the most isolated Tony had ever been. Not even JARVIS could sense Tony now. Even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to hug Tony. After a month of being dead, Tony really wanted a hug. 

Tony stared intently at the side of Rhodey’s face. Staring intently was about all he could do these days. He was so tired. He wished he could sleep. 

Rhodey shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series. the next one will probably be more fluffy


End file.
